


Dinner Out

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [524]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, dining out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/18/20: “spicy, realize, repeat”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [524]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Dinner Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/18/20: “spicy, realize, repeat”

“Mmm, spicy,” Derek said, humming appreciatively.

“That’s me. Hot stuff.” Stiles then attempted what Derek could only assume was a sexy growl.

“I was talking about the chili.”

“Fine. Better hope that stuff doesn’t cause you werewolf flatulence. We do _not_ want a repeat performance of the night after Scott’s carnitas.”

“You know, I’m only now realizing what a charming individual you are, Stiles.”

“Really? Took you long enough. We’ve known each other for years. Been married for two of ‘em.”

“Seems like _so_ much longer.”

Their waiter appeared to ask how they were doing.

“We’re fine,” they answered simultaneously.


End file.
